How to Seduce a Kazekage part two
by Zammie4eva
Summary: my next installment to the Seduction Triology, can be read as a single thing. a lot less rushed then the first one. NaruGaa M warning


They're back! You're favourite porn stars Naruto and Gaara re back for another round of saucy smex! This time mostly in Gaara's POV. This is about a year or two since the first one. This can be read as a single thing, but if you want to find out how it all began, look out for How To Seduce a Kazekage part one. Need ideas on creative smex, any help? Please PM with ideas and I'll love you forever. And give you virtual pancakes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the smex, 'coz this definitely DOESN'T happen in Naruto. Now read on – if you dare!

~Gaara's POV~

Soft hair pressed against my bare shoulder, tickling to the point of irritation.

Tanned arms wrapped around my pale middle, tightening whenever I moved.

A whiskered face nuzzled into the crook of my neck and sighed, his breath running over my pale skin, making goosebumps.

A soft kiss was placed on my neck, his teeth grazing my skin, making my neck arch involuntary.

Extremely reluctantly, I opened my eyes. I sighed and then groaned in irritation. Daylight, how I hated it.

I burrowed back into Naruto and away from the damn daylight, grumbling under my breath about how I hated getting up.

A gentle chuckle came from my neck where his head was, and he looked up at me, his baby blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You used to be such a morning person," he whispered, smirking. I glared, making him laugh harder.

I rolled over and pressed my lips to his to shut him up. "I am a morning person, I'm just not a Naruto-morning person," I said.

His eyes take on a dangerous glint, "That's because I keep you up _all_ night isn't it?" he grinned slyly, thinking about to the night before.

I smirked and bit softly into his throat while he was chuckling, he gasped and his arms – which were by now loose around me – tightened around my neck, pulling me closer.

I ended up hovering over him. I felt playful this morning. I felt like teasing.

Never thought I'd ever think that before I met him.

I trailed my mouth down his tanned neck, kissing and biting, because I knew how much he hated being teased.

He was usually the teaser. He didn't mind when it was ME who was the victim, but he didn't like it when he was.

Then again, he wasn't complaining as I marked him with my teeth, kissing the tender spot where I'd bitten a little too hard, so I didn't stop.

I paused to admire my handiwork. I was getting better than Naruto at this sort of thing – in my opinion.

He growled in impatience and grabbed my wrist, throwing me off balance and forcing me down on top of him, his back arching, begging for me with his eyes.

I loved it when he did that.

I brought my lips to brush his, never letting them touch, watching my blonde squirm in irritation underneath me. It was amusing.

Teasing Naruto was one of my favourite pastimes.

"Gaara I swear, you hurry up or I will leave this building and. Never. Come. Back." Naruto growled.

"You'd be running back to me within a week, we both know that." I said smoothly pulling back so I could look at him properly.

He was sulking now. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet on that?" he challenged.

This struck doubt in me. He wouldn't really leave me would he?

His eyes softened and he unfolded his arms, he sat up and brushed a hand over my tattoo, kissing me gently, but passionately.

"Hey. I would never leave you, you know that." He whispered to me, I lowered my eyes in shame. I can't believe I thought that of him.

"I know," I mumbled. While my eyes were lowered, Naruto found the opportunity to bite my neck, causing me to close my eyes fully and moan.

But unfortunately for both of us, I wasn't in the mood anymore. Naruto could see this and stopped what he was doing.

After looking at my neck longingly, he hopped out of bed and attempted to find his clothes. Attempted being the word.

I had hidden them with my sand without him noticing the previous night, so now I lay back on the bed and watched my beloved scurry around the room searching.

It was entertaining. He found his orange boxers and put them on, then turned to me accusingly.

I kept my face blank and questioning. He frowned and folded his arms across his bare chest.

He raised an eyebrow and glared at me. I looked back unflinchingly.

After a long staring match I smirked and waved in the direction where his clothes were.

He nodded in thanks and got dressed. His clothes really hid more of his skin than I thought fair, but then so did mine, as Naruto often reminded me.

When I finally got up and got dressed myself, Naruto bounded over to me and did my top buttons up. He liked doing that for some reason.

With a kiss the whiskered jounin left to find his genin team to train and complete their mission – though holiday would be a more appropriate word – in Suna.

I left for my office, and prepared for a day of signing my name. I should get a stamp with my name on it so I don't have to write, I think Naruto suggested that once.

-three boring hours of signing papers later-

I sighed. I wish Naruto was here with me, I thought dismally.

"GAARA!" Almost right on cue to my thoughts said Leaf ninja burst through my office door, grinning widely like whenever he burst in at random times of the day.

"Naruto-sensei, you should have knocked first," Naruto's kunoichi student Sarina said timidly.

"We apologise Kazekage-sama," Jugo said bowing at me. Riki just sniggered, "I think it's cool the way he does that, don't you?" he grinned.

It was clear Jugo agreed, but he didn't say anything, not while Sarina was glaring at him. "That was rude Naruto-sensei," she added.

"Rude? I was just saving Gaara from dieing of utter boredom, am I right?" Naruto said turning to me. I sighed. No point in lying.

"My very thoughts, you seem to read me too well these days Naruto," I said.

"Yep. Like a cheap novel. Now, I actually came here on business," Naruto laughed.

I raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Really? You? On business?" I asked sceptically.

"Why is it that everyone pulls that unbelieving face when I say something like that? _Why? _I CAN be serious when I WANT TO BE you know!"

I sighed and shook my head, Sarina wincing from the shouting and Jugo and Riki looking eager, probably in awe of their sensei as they usually were.

"Hey! Don't you sigh and shake your head at me husband of mine, I'm serious," Naruto said frowning.

Sarina blushed and sighed dreamily, "Aw kawaii Naruto-sensei!" she cooed. I scowled.

"One – never call me that again. Two – I can do whatever I want because I am Kazekage and three – when are you ever serious?" I said calmly.

"Now. I need your signature on this," Naruto said showing me a scroll. I shook my head.

"Everyone needs my signature on something, it'll have to be later Naruto, I'm really busy right now," I said.

"But Gaaaaaaara!" I ignored him.

"Sarina help me, Gaara's ignoring me, I think I'm going to faint," Naruto said to his student.

I looked up – or should that be down? – at him when I heard a thud. Sarina screamed dramatically, "Kazekage-sama you've killed him!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto if you don't get off my floor and out of my office in five seconds not only will I ban you from Suna, but I will never speak to you again." I said.

Naruto shot up, looking distraught. "You wouldn't dare!" he shouted pointing at me.

"That depends on how fast you can get out of my office doesn't it Naru-kun?" I said smirking.

"Gaa-chan! I can't believe you today, you are not the sand-nin I fell in love with lemme tell ya," Naruto complained. I shrugged, not caring.

"Sarina, could you take Jugo and Riki into town and find Temari and Kankuro? Then once you do, tell them I sent you to observe their techniques, you can train with them while I shout at Gaara okay?" Naruto asked sweetly crouching down by Sarina.

Sarina looked like she was going to argue, saying she'd rather stay, when Jugo – blushing a hell of a lot mind you – took her hand.

"Let's g-go Sarina-chan," he said shyly.

"Okay. Come on Riki," Sarina left with the two boys and Naruto stood and looked at me, his face determined.

"You will sign that scroll Gaara, and I know exactly how to make you," he said in a dangerously mischievous tone. I mentally gulped.

~Naruto's POV~

I was on him as soon as I spoke. I crushed my lips to his, nipping his bottom lip and pushing my tongue into his mouth.

He moaned quietly when my tongue began to stroke his. We battled for a while, before air became important and I began to kiss down his neck.

I unbuttoned his damn annoying high collar to get better access, Gaara arching into me as I did so.

I'd been needing this all day due to our interruption – that was entirely my fault – this morning.

I sucked on his throat, coaxing out a lovely gasp from Gaara.

I climbed over the bothersome desk and attached my lips to his, straddling him as I did so.

"Those clothes are irritating me," I half-growled.

Using my new jounin teleporting technique I transported us back to Gaara's bedroom, where I pushed him on his back.

The fabric separating us was beyond annoying, even more so because I had to stop kissing Gaara to remove it.

Soon it was skin against skin again, like it should have been, and I let Gaara roll us over so he was over me, kissing and sucking and biting in impatience.

I decided it was my turn again, since I was supposed to be blackmailing him into signing some non-existent paper. What an awesome excuse.

I think I'll use it again in future.(insert evil mental Orochimaru laugh here)

I pushed him back down and hovered over him, travelling the length of his neck with my teeth.

I began to suck on his collarbone, then moved slowly down to his nipples, taking one into my mouth and playing with it.

Listening to the mewls and groans and gasps of pleasure from Gaara made me almost want to prolong his torture as punishment, but I too was impatient.

Another time maybe.

I forced myself to go as slow as I usually did, I never went fast unless Gaara asked me to, so I took the other nipple and teased it with my tongue.

Gaara's hands gripped my hair and I dragged my head upwards to kiss his jaw, then his mouth once more.

His tongue played with mine, fighting for dominance until I pulled back, kissing above his eye to his tattoo.

"Naruto…" his voice was crackly but the need was there. I looked back down into his eyes. "I want you, I need you," he said.

I swear I could come with those words alone, at the least I melted inside. I kissed him, "Trust me, I want you more," I said.

"I doubt that," he retorted, no doubt trying to bait me into hurrying up. I decided to buy it.

"Hm. Prepare to be proved wrong my little panda-kun," I said innocently battering my eyelids.

I ground my hips into his, causing a loud groan from both of us. "Don't you ever call me that again Naruto," Gaara gasped.

"Aw, you don't like my nicknames? I'm hurt Gaara-kun," I pouted sweetly, then my innocent act was wiped away when I saw the need in Gaara's eyes.

I wanted him and I wanted him now.

I don't know if one of us said that or if it was just in my head, but the next thing I knew I was kissing Gaara again, slipping a finger into him to prepare him.

He winced a little into the kiss, then relaxed around my finger, I added another, beginning to scissor them, stretching him, relaxing him.

I added a third finger and he quickly adjusted, actually made a disappointed sound when I withdrew my fingers. I almost laughed.

I positioned myself so I wouldn't hurt him, placing my dripping head over his entrance, barely brushing it.

Gaara tensed, then remembered he had to relax, and forced himself limp again. When I thought he was ready, I kissed him to take away the pain, then I entered.

~Gaara's POV~

It didn't hurt so much as it did the first time we'd done it, the pain had gone away with time, it now no longer hurt, but I didn't tell Naruto that.

I liked him being careful with me, it reminded me that he loved me, not just my body. Cruel maybe, but I needed to be reminded.

I pulled away from his kiss so I could scream in pleasure. He waited a few seconds before beginning to move.

His thrusts began slow and careful, then as he picked up the pace, I couldn't breathe evenly, so I settled for panting and moaning as he was doing.

He hit my sweet spot and I cried out, unable to stifle it, I could almost see his damn smug grin as he hit it again, and again, and again, until I began seeing stars.

He came inside me, calling out my name, I saw nothing but white inside my eyelids as I came soon after, screaming his name as he did mine.

Naruto didn't pull out for several minutes, and when he did I felt almost empty.

I don't know what that makes me, but then again I don't really care.

We lay there, panting, cooling down from the heat – in the room itself and that which we had generated between ourselves.

He wrapped an arm around my middle and pulled us closer, so that our bodies fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle.

He pulled the covers over us and snuggled into my neck again.

"Now what was that you wanted me to sign?" I murmured wearily after a while.

"Hmmm?…" Naruto was falling asleep. "What thing I wanted you to sign?"

I rolled over, "You don't remember? You asked me to sign something and I said no, so _this_ started." I said gesturing to our naked forms.

Naruto's glazed eyes finally lit up with comprehension. Then he smirked. "Nothing, I just wanted you so badly and I needed an excuse." He said.

I couldn't find it myself to be mad at him, but sure as hell I would be later when I had to get back to work.

I sighed and tucked my head under his chin, his arms coming around me, almost protectively.

I don't remember falling asleep.

Stupid Naruto and his stupid way of getting what he wants.

~fin~

okay so whadda think? Look out for the final instalment on The Seduction Trilogy, How to Seduce a Kazekage part three! Again, if you're Jirocopter, and you're reading this, you say one thing about this in P.E. and you're dead.


End file.
